The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Virtualization technologies may be used to execute computing resources that provide, for example, Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), and/or Software as a Service (“SaaS”). Launching computing resources may involve launching various virtualized computing resource components that may include: one or more computing instances, software services, virtual networks, subnets, virtualized storage, as well as other computing resources. Some computing resource components may launch sequentially, while other computing resource components may launch in parallel. After the computing resource components have launched, a customer may be provided access to the computing resource group to perform computing work.